emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7849 (13th June 2017)
Plot Jai is glad Priya has ended her marriage and insists Rakesh doesn't deserve her. Victoria bumps into Robert in the shop and tries to talk to her brother about Rebecca, but he's not bothered. Diane tries to find ways how Doug could join her on a cruise but Doug still isn't keen. Diane is adamant that she wants to do something special for her seventieth so when Doug leaves, Diane books the cruise anyway. At Tug Ghyll, Pete feels awkward as Leyla tries to figure out who Priya slept with. Rakesh turns up and demands to know who his wife slept with. Chrissie agrees to let Gerry stay a few more days after he gives her a sob story about his family either being in prison or rehab and their house being repossessed. Rakesh tells Priya that he only went to the police for her. He reminds her it's his plea hearing tomorrow, and no longer sees the point of anything now he doesn't have anything to hold on to. Rakesh concludes Priya slept with David. She insists it's not and lies she got drunk and slept with a stranger in a bar. Lydia attempts to teach Doug to salsa. Rakesh and Priya continue to argue about the state of their marriage and Priya states she no longer loves him and hates who he's become. She declares they're over and there's no going back. Gerry asks Lachlan what is plan is with Belle. Lachlan worries he won't be good enough in bed for Belle and admits to Gerry that he hasn't had sex before. Diane, Bernice and Victoria are suspicious when they see Doug coming out of Mulberry Cottage with Lydia. Rakesh lets himself into the factory and goes through a drawer until he comes across a little black book. Eric fears for Jacob now Josh is back at school and suggests David presses charges against him for the robbery. Lachlan apologises to Belle for Gerry turning up so Belle invites him to Wishing Well Cottage tomorrow as her parents will be out. Nicola spots Rakesh in the factory office. Leyla talks to Priya about her mystery man but Priya is uncomfortable and doesn't want to talk about it. Nicola confronts Rakesh and concludes he's trying to steal money from the factory. Rakesh states there is enough for him to track down Kirin and make a new life. Nicola threatens to call the police but Rakesh offers her a cut of things. Dan tries to change his statement about the robbery back to the original but that would make him an unreliable witness. David worries what he'll tell Eric. The whole situation is taking its toll on Jacob. Eric is distraught to learn nothing more can be done about Josh. Rakesh tries to get Nicola to buy into his plan, stating it isn't about the money, it's about getting payback for what the Sharmas have one to him. Nicola sees Rakesh is blaming everyone but himself for his current predicament and states Priya is better off without him. Jai arrives at the factory after Nicola text him. Rakesh warns Nicola that the Sharmas will get rid of her like they did him, but she's willing to take the risk to make him pay for what he did. Jai sends Nicola away whilst he and Rakesh have words. Gerry tells Lachlan that he's hired him a prostitute to take his virginity but Lachlan refuses as it would be cheating on Belle. Rakesh threatens to implicate Priya as he no longer has a reason to protect her. Rakesh tell Jai it will cost to get rid of him, otherwise he'll drag Priya down with him. Cast Regular cast *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast None. Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Yard, corridor, factory floor and office *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *The Grange - Guests lounge *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,060,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes